love among enimies
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Sesskags and please no flames. can love be found between enimes and can two world become one.


It was an average Monday morning in Japan. Young Koi walked to class with a report that was due that day. He had stayed up all night finishing up.

"Koi, will you read your report." Asked the teacher.

"yes. I would love to.

"there wasn't always peace in the world like there is today. There was once a time when there were different races walking the earth. Not just different people but two totally different worlds that would kill each other till one was left standing. That was until one from each race fell in love with the other and created harmony. But I am getting a head of myself I will back track to the beginning.

* * *

Kagome Higirashi was a human princess. She cared about everything and everyone. She could not watch people fight over something that could be resolved. Kagome had two sisters, Sango and Kikyo. Sango had a crush on Kagome's council man, Miroku. Kagome offend asked Sango about life and other aspects to the world. Kagome and Sango would talk for hours not knowing the effect on the other. They knew each other so well you could say they were two bodies with one head. Sango was Kagome's twin but then again she sometimes acted like Kikyo's twin.

Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo all walked around their land figuring out things for their father who called on them regularly. Kikyo and Kagome were both mikos as Sango was a yonkai slayer. Kikyo would travel alone but Sango and Kagome traveled with Kagome's council men Miroku, who was a monk.

While on their journey Miroku asked "Lady Kagome, what do you think of this village?" as they past one of the many villages in the land.

"yes. Here seams safe for traveling princess," said Kagome. "lets not forget to write to mother"

"Ok and grandma keade as well." Said Sango

* * *

Sesshomaru was a princes of the yonkai race. He wasn't pleased with his younger brothers fighting stance and style, but he had told his father he would teach Inuyasha the proper way to sword fight.

"Inuyasha hold and stand like this." Sesshomaru said as he gripped his sword tokjin and stood with his legs bent a little bit.

"Ya, ya now come on and teach me more advanced moves." Inuyasha said doing what Sesshomaru told him.

"That's all for today" Sesshomaru said after looking at the clock.

"Going to see your little girl friend are you"

"She isn't my girlfriend Inuyasha. She is my daughter."

"Rin is human and scum."

"She is my daughter, your niece and what is your problem ?"

"Her. She smells like my socks."

"you don't wear socks Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru had found Rin in the forest and adopted her right there. He had gotten a lot of heat for doing that. After a while Sesshomaru's father and mother stopped caring because they could easily marry Rin off to a husband and have her gone for ever. But they saw that Rin was who Sesshomaru could open up to. Yes Rin was human but Sesshomaru loved her and cared for her as his own.

Sesshomaru was a man with two faces. When around his family or race he was this big man that could break your neck and not even care. Around Rin he was a peaceful man and cared not about war. He would travel with Rin, his pet dragon, and his servant Jaken just to leave his palace life alone. He disliked the palace but loved traveling. Rin would always stay by his side and that was the best thing he knew.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were bathing when Kagome sensed a strong aura. Luckily the girls had brought weapons to defend themselves. The enemy was a young yonkai. He was cute yet the enemy. He was a little hard to defeat because of his speed. Kagome ended the battle once she placed a necklace of subjection around his neck.

"sit" thud "sit" thud

"what was that" said the yonkai

"you are now my servant. There isn't anyway to remove that necklace but my hands." Said Kagome

"Yonkai what is your name?" asked Sango

"I'm Prince Inuyasha, Prince of the west."

"I'm Sango and This is Kagome, my younger sister. I know that your Kagome's servant but I would be honored if you would travel with us and protect us. You see we are Princess and are in need of protection from yonkai race."

"Fine but once there isn't any danger for you take this blasted necklace off me."

"We will see."

So Inuyasha traveled with Sango, Kagome, and Miroku because he had no other chose. The group came to a village that was being terrorized by yonkai. A young fox yonkai ran into Kagome's leg.

"Protect me" he said

"Sure little one. What is your name?" asked Kagome

"Shippo is the name."

"Your cute. Where is your parents" asked Sango

"Their dead"

"Poor thing. I know I will be your mother then."

"Ah Kagome can I talk to you for a moment." Said Sango pulling her to a side, "Kagome is that even a good idea. You know that mom and dad could be angry."

"Sango I am surprise with you, where is the girl that begged you have a yonkai cat for a pet."

"you win this time."

"Yeah I have a mommy again."

The group left after the yonkai were gone. Shippo loved his new mommy. Inuyasha was the only one against shippo joining because he didn't have to wear the stupid necklace of subjection.

But Inuyasha just ignored him most of the time. Sango and Miroku rejected the thought of Kagome having a yonkai for a son but then again he looked human except for his tale.

One day after walking for so long the group ended up a stream. Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo played in the water for it was hot. Inuyasha lay on a tree branch. He only stirred when a strong aura was coming their way. Inuyasha sensed it was Sesshomaru coming but did nothing.

"So there you are little brother. Why haven't you come home?" Said Sesshomaru.

"I have been captured" Inuyasha said from up in the tree.

"By whom?" Sesshomaru asked

"By me and if you don't want to be in the same position you will leave." Said Kagome.

"You wench free this Sesshomaru's brother and your life shale be spared."

"Oh please just leave before I shot an arrow into your fat scull."

"Fine but I warn you that yonkai race will hear about this."

"I'm so scared. I do have a yonkai to protect me."

Sesshomaru left and Kagome's group walked off in the opposite direction. Not knowing what had happened that day, Kagome went to take a bath in a near by hot spring. She was close to the spring when she felt the same aura as earlier. She saw Sesshomaru's silver hair. She was about scream when Sesshomaru turned and saw her.

"I know we are enemies but the water is cooling off so if you want to bathe then we will have to put aside our races and bathe together."

"Fine just close your eyes till I get in the water." Kagome undressed and got into the hot spring.

"So what is your position in your society?" asked Sesshomaru

"I am a princess. I travel my lands for my father."

"Hm. What can I do to let my brother go."

"Nothing. He attacked us and I won by the necklace. So it is useless to try to get me to remove it."

"So do you really hate the yonkai race?"

"No I believe that we could live in harmony, we aren't that different. We both care for our children, we fall in love, we protect our friends and…"

"Trust each other right." Added Sesshomaru 'why does this human act differently. We have more in common than we know."

"I should be going" said Kagome

"No you shale stay and tell me more about your opinion of the earth."

Kagome told her view on the harmony of the earth and he tolled his. They weren't totally different views. They left not realizing what was growing between them. They thought of each other every day.

One day Shippo asked "Mommy, why do yonkai and they human races hate each other?"

"Shippo you must understand this. Yonkai are proud creatures they believe that blood should remain pure. As humans work all day and try not to bother each other. We live two different worlds but on one earth."

"Feh" Inuyasha said after she was done.

"What's your problem?" asked Kagome

"Humans don't keep true to each other. One is always going to cheat on the other and you live short lives and are weak."

That is not always true. Sango how close to home are we?"

"About a few miles from home."

By night fall the group was in a castle. Everyone was giving Inuyasha and Shippo weird looks. Kagome knew the risk for bringing the yonkai's to the castle but she didn't care. Mornings first light, Sango and Kagome reported to their father and by noon they were off again but without Miroku because he disliked the worlds evil ways.

Once again Kagome walked alone to the hot spring but this time Sesshomaru wasn't alone.

"Hello stranger" she giggled

"Hello Kagome. I wish for you to met my adopted daughter Rin."

"She is human"

"Yes. She is but I love her."

"let me go and get my son." 'she is married damn I wasn't quick enough.' Kagome ran and got Shippo

"This is my adopted son, Shippo."

"He is a yonkai"

"yes and I love him to death

"Hello. My name is Rin want to swim with me?"

"Sure. I'm Shippo." The children swam around the hot spring and enjoyed the time together.

"so how are you today?" asked Sesshomaru

"I am fine."

"That is good can I ask you a question."

"Go a head Sesshomaru."

"What are you feelings toward me?" Kagome took a breath then answered.

"I think I love you . I can't sleep without having a dream of you and I always go to a hot spring alone now hoping you are there. And I can't breath when I am around you."

"same here. I know it is forbidden but will you marry me?"

"yes. I loved to be your bride." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss. That moment they didn't see each other as enemies but equals.

"Kagome get away from him." Screamed a man coming through the bushes.

"Father?" "Luckily I sensed him and got here before he poisoned you. Shippo is one thing but you can't love the enemy."

"Sesshomaru." An angry yonkai came down from a cloud.

"Lord father?" "You have dishonored our blood line and if it wasn't for my nose something bad could have happened" the lovers climbed out of the water and put their clothes on then got their children's clothes on the right child. Sango and Inuyasha walked in seeing their parents fighting with each other. Kagome felt tears start to fall from her eyes. She looked at Sesshomaru and then to Shippo and then to Inuyasha. She walked over to Inuyasha and removed the Necklace and ran to hug Sesshomaru. Her father stopped her and picked her up and started to carry her home. She called Sesshomaru's name and the tears she felt fell from her eyes.

* * *

A year went by and Kagome was missing Sesshomaru and like wise for her. He sneaked out of his room and headed for her. She was in the garden unguarded.

"Sesshomaru if you are found here you will die."

"I need to see you. Come" the lovers went to a cave behind a waterfall to talk. They talked for three days and Sesshomaru smelt blood of his family and hers.

"War was caused by us being together." Kagome said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Lets go." Kagome got on his back and he ran to the battle site much blood was shed. The two worlds saw and archers accidentally killed them.

"What have we done." Said a human solider.

"we killed our own children." Said Sesshomaru's father. Then a bright angel came down to them and touched Kagome's and Sesshomaru's bodies and turned to the armies.

"This is what happens when the two worlds that you live fight. I will give them life if peace is found"

"we promise." Said the two kings, with crossed fingers behind their backs. The angel nodded and touched the bodies of all that died and left. Kagome was rushed to her castle and Sesshomaru rushed to his. Sango sent a letter to Sesshomaru saying that Kagome was betrothed and to stay away which was a lie. After Sesshomaru read the letter he locked himself in his room.

Kagome awoke and asked where Sesshomaru was. Kikyo told her that he had left her to die.

"That would never happen. He loves me."

"Kagome you are a princess and father has chosen a man for you to love" said Sango

"No. no man is in my heart except Sesshomaru."

Kagome locked herself in her room liked Sesshomaru did. She only let Shippo into bring her food and play with him. She was depressed. Her parents asked her what she wanted to be cheerful again. She would say that she wanted Sesshomaru.

Kikyo and Sango married Princes and had their own families. So Kagome was let out to do the land patrols. She still hopped to see Sesshomaru. She was bathing when an Aura came into range of her senses. It was familiar and made her heart melt. It was Sesshomaru.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"congratulations" said Sesshomaru

"for what?" asked Kagome

"You got married."

"No I didn't. I have been a mess without you."

"same here"

"I always think of you."

"lets settle this here and know." Said Sesshomaru

"what do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"I have a plan that will get us together forever." Sesshomaru told his plan and she could hardly wait. Together they called the angel. She came and they told their plan. She was honored to do what they were asking. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a kiss and ran home. The day after she arrived the angel came to the gardens and Kagome ran to her parents. She told them that an angel was in the garden. Her parents got to the garden to see angel that was there.

"You broke your promise."

"What do you mean?" said the king

"Peace hasn't been found. One of your men killed a yonkai, You have three days to meet my master on Hojo field. Three days." With that the angel vanished.

At Sesshomaru's home, Sesshomaru was picking flowers with Rin when the angel came to him. He ran and told his father about the angel.

"You broke your promise."

"What do you mean?" said the yonkai lord

"Peace hasn't been found. One of your men killed a human, You have three days to meet my master on Hojo field. Three days." angel vanished without another word.

Both sets of people set out for the field. It would have taken the side three weeks to get to the field but they some how got their in three days. When they arrived the angel. And next to her was a empty throne.

"Welcome. Now the two that called you here will enter." The travelers turned to see Sesshomaru and a girl walking towards them and they two bowed because they didn't know who the girl was, for she had a vale over her face. The humans thought why were they here because it looked like Sesshomaru was going to marry a yonkai. The yonkai were thinking that Sesshomaru had chosen a bride and it was a wedding, but then why was the humans were there.

"My master will create peace between you two races." Sesshomaru pulled the vale over the girls face reveling Kagome. The two families were in shock. An old man then appeared in the empty throne.

"Beloved we have come here to settle in the name of peace. For this two happen we must bind together the feuding nations and Sesshomaru and Kagome do you do want this.

"I do." Said Sesshomaru

"If you do then I do." Said Kagome

"Ok. Then of the powers of the universe, I call upon the power to bind these two nations together with love and harmony. May love and guidance rile their lives and let no man, woman, or babe break the power and let them live a long life. Now cut your palms." Kagome cut her palm first. The blood floated into the air. Sesshomaru did the same. Then licked his and Kagome's palms and healed the wounds. The blood mixed and half floated into the ground. A patch of flowers grew from the spot were the blood had fallen.

"these flowers shale protect the peace. Now do you Sesshomaru take Kagome as your lawfully wedded wife to protect above all else and love with you hole body and soul?" asked the old man

"I do." Said Sesshomaru

"Kagome do you take Sesshomaru to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and honor and serve and have no other but him?" asked the angel

"I do." As the old man and angel finished the wedding Rin and Shippo walked up in the same color outfit and held pillows with rings on them. Sesshomaru put a ring on Kagome and she did the same for him. The other half of the blood split in two and fell on the rings.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss. The two families were to surprise to talk. Sesshomaru and Kagome flew off somewhere with Rin and Shippo. As the races were about to leave a castle and saw Sesshomaru and Kagome fly to it.

The families went to the castle and were brought into the great hall to find Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting on the throne with Rin and Shippo standing next to then and the Angel on one side and the old man on the other.

"This is the new kingdom that has been created from their blood. May their wisdom rule peacefully." The angel and the old man left.

That night Kagome put Rin and Shippo to bed in a room connected to her and her husbands. She loved calling Sesshomaru her husband. She went into her room and then walked on to the balcony to wait for Sesshomaru. She looked out on to the garden with the flowers that grew from the blood of her and Sesshomaru. It was a dream come true nothing would separate he and Sesshomaru now.

Kagome felt two arms around her waist. She turned to look into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "I talked with the angel. The rings will let you live the same long life as mine. Also She told me that our future is bright and happy."

"I can't wait to see what the future has. Did everyone find their rooms?"

"Yes and now you are mine and I am going to have you tonight." The newlyweds undressed and got ready for bed but before they fell asleep they mad love to each other. They were over joyed that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Nine months later Kagome gave birth to the heir to the throne, a strong boy they named him marunahu.

The lovers lived peacefully. It is said that the flowers never died and smelt of blood and roses but no one was allowed into the garden. The tale of their love is either a fairy tale or true but because of them the world id peaceful."

* * *

"That was nice Koi. Next time not so long." Said the teacher after the report was done

"Yes sensei"

"Now remember class the rest of you present tomorrow."

"Yes sensei" the class said in unison. The school bell rang and Koi ran to the car waiting for him.

"How was your day" asked a lady in the front seat of the car.

"It was good. I read my report"

"What was report on?" she asked

"How you and dad met."

"Not that old story." Said his mother

"Oh come on it is a lovely story. Besides no one thinks we are still alive." Said a man behind the wheel, who was Koi's father.

"Your right Sesshomaru as long as we keep low we aren't harming nature."

"That is still like you Kagome. You and Nature."

"Get a room." Laughed Koi.

"Koi don't forget to come to dinner tonight your brothers and sisters miss you."

"Fine." With that Sesshomaru drove his wife and youngest son home to where four other boys and five girls waited for them along with Rin and Shippo, who were married to each other and were visiting their parents. The harmony of the family was greater that the world itself.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had a long life. They died in the arms of the other. They became the angels of peace and nature. Their love still is everywhere and to say they were happy would be an understatement but they still watch their family forever and ever.


End file.
